Blind Alley
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Tu bastón gira entre tus manos... tu mente trabaja para encontrar una solución a este callejón sin salida... Sálvala... [Huddy. Semi AU. PreNo Reason][¡Regalo para Rank! n0n]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Ojala "House M.D." me perteneciera; estaría forrada y no tendría que hacer malabares para estirar mis cien euros mensuales. (¡Dios, me estoy volviendo rata! o.o)_

**_Dedicatoria:_** _Esta "cosa" es el regalo de cumpleaños de Rank. Sí, ya se que cumple el 31 de agosto U.U y que estamos en abril. Pero diré en mi defensa de que lleva escrito desde hace mucho MUCHISIMO tiempo. Se lo di, le gustó pero a mi no y lo he revisado un trillón de veces para al final no tocarlo. ¬¬UUU Sigue sin gustarme, mi cabeza no se lleva bien con los Huddy. ¡Pero te lo dedico a ti con todo mi cariño, imouto¡¡PORQUE TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO!! OxO_

**Blind** **Alley.**

Tu bastón gira entre tus manos. Suena en el equipo de música de tu despacho una melodía suave de piano y tus viejas zapatillas reposan sobre tu mesa. Aunque pareciera que estás descansando cualquiera que te conozca un mínimo sabe que son en estos momentos donde más trabajas de toda la jornada. Tu mente está buscando una solución milagrosa, un fogonazo que te haga ver cual es el problema que no te deja curar a tu paciente.

Sí, este caso es peliagudo. Te ha arrinconado a un callejón sin salida. El bastón se queda quieto mientras frunces el ceño al recordar la única opción que parece haber y que te niegas a tomar. No, no puedes hacerlo. No vas a hacerlo. Tu mente brillante tiene que encontrar otra solución. Piensa. Piensa…

No sabemos si la hemorragia fue provocada por el accidente por las escaleras o el accidente fue provocado por la hemorragia. Lo único que sabemos es que no para de sangrar y por algún estúpido motivo ningún coagulante funciona. Hay _algo_ en su sistema inmunológico que lo está jodiendo todo y no permite que las medicinas que le metéis a mansalva hagan su efecto. Eso es lo realmente grave y la hemorragia es un suplemento inoportuno que está complicándolo todo. Además que el sitio es condenadamente estúpido. ¿Cómo ha rodado esos cuatro pisos abajo sin romperse nada y se ha hecho semejante herida interna en el útero?

Foreman, Chase, Cameron y hasta Wilson, después de repetir mil pruebas que demostraban que **no** había ningún tipo de cáncer ni tumor, se han rendido y han propuesto lo que le salvará la vida. Cortar por lo sano la hemorragia. Extirpar el útero.

No. Se negaba. Esos idiotas no han pensado suficiente. ¡Que se fueran a la mierda y no volvieran hasta que dijeran algo mínimamente inteligente! Esa no era una opción. **No** para este paciente.

Pero sabes muy bien que ya han abarcado todo lo que sus conocimientos le han dado. Vamos, sabes muy bien que un diagnostico así no se da a la ligera. A nadie se le ocurre dejar hueca a su jefa por no complicarse la cabeza. Hay que tener mucho valor para proponerlo o estar realmente desesperados.

Por favor, que hasta Jimmy proponga quitarle el útero a Cuddy. A Cuddy. ¡Es Lisa Cuddy, maldita sea! Si no llevara inconsciente más de cuarenta y ocho horas los habría despedido a todos simplemente por pensarlo.

¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de que debajo de tantas capas de maquillaje te estabas quedando pálida como el mármol¿Qué perdías peso y te estabas debilitando¿Por qué te tuviste que caer rodando para ver algo que tu cuerpo no podía curar¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente tonta para no ser capaz de ver tus propios síntomas antes de que pasara esto?

Tu bastón golpea con fuerza el suelo. Te frotas la cara con la mano libre y sigues jugando con él entre tus dedos, haciéndolo girar.

Tú mejor que nadie conoces su deseo de ser madre. Quitárselo no es una opción. Pero dejar que se muera tampoco. Así que busca otra jodida solución y sal de este maldito callejón sin salida.

Todo esto es muy irónico; asquerosamente irónico. Los papeles se han cambiado y eres tú el que tiene su vida en las manos. Estas pensando egoístamente y lo sabes. No tienes valor, no tienes **pantalones** para dejarla estéril y mirarla a la cara. ¿Podrías mirar sus ojos grandes y claros enmarcados por ojeras cubiertos por el dolor¿Te imaginas cómo su pelo suelto, que ahora se esparrama sobre la almohada, le daría un aspecto más joven y en cierto modo más enferma, delgada y débil¿Qué le dirías? "_He hecho lo mejor para salvarte la vida. Esto no es una venganza por lo de la pierna, lo juro_. _Las cosas simplemente se pusieron así_".

Te odiaría. ¿A que da miedo? Que Lisa Cuddy te odie, pero de verdad, con cada fibra de su ser… La única persona que en el fondo te perdona todo lo que haces… La única a la que le permites entrar en tu futuro… La única que te permite que entres en el suyo…

Ese útero sangrante que la está matando es una promesa muda que os habéis echo de que, si un día estáis preparados para avanzar, se formará un futuro. Ella te ha dado un camino que escoger cuando por fin logres andar sin trastabillar (Y el infarto muscular no tiene nada que ver).

No puedes quitarte algo tan bonito; la luz al final del túnel. Y por supuesto no puedes hacerle eso a ella. No a ella. Nunca a ella.

Así que piensa, maldita sea. Piensa y no descanses ni un segundo hasta que des con la solución.

-¡House, Cuddy está peor!

Encuéntrala. ¡Ya!

**End.**

**_N de A:_** _Lo detesto, en serio. Ya no sé si soy objetiva o no porque he sudado tinta con semejante fic. ¡No puedo con los Huddy! Amo la pareja, la adoro, pero hacerlo es complicadísimo XP (Eso te lo dejo a ti Rank, tú si que sabes hacerlo nOn) Y lo que más detesto es que la idea era buena dentro de mi cabeza y al escribirla ha quedado tan… tan… horriblemente mal, sin sentido… ¡Te juro imouto que si alguna vez vuelvo a hacer un Huddy te lo dedicaré a ti para paliar un poco este desastroso regalo! T.T Lo shentooooo_

_En fin, ya solo me queda decir ¡Jya ne! n.n_


End file.
